


The Mistletoe

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, This is late, aka the christmas fic nobody wanted, i might make a sequelish, implied renle, jisung is with me for jisungxfood, literally main is markhyuck, others are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: The Christmas themed one shot that is two months late that no one asked for but I wrote anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello. I know I'm extremely late with this, but I thought better late than never right? I have another one coming soon I might update today. so here's this Christmas fic that nobody asked for but I made anyway.

This simple story begins exactly how any other clichéd story would. The meeting of two people destined to fall in love. You see a certain Lee Donghyuck is in love with Lee Minhyung and vice versa. They're just too cowardly to admit it to themselves, let alone each other. Each boy was madly in love with the other, yet they were too afraid to take that one chance, that one small step that lead to something great. They were too terrified to make the first move because they were terrified they'd lose the friendship they'd grown so used to that they tried to forget that feeling of longing inside of them. They tried to forget the way the other boy's skin seemed to glow perfectly against the blinding rays of the sun seeping through the miniscule crack in the blinds. They tried to forget the way the other's eyes shined brighter than the stars and how in the other's presence they felt complete, which overwhelmed them to the core. They tried to forget the way the other's smile seemed to brighten their mood and how the tears the other would shed crushed their very being. They tried to forget the love, the affection but the only thing they ended up forgetting was each other. Too lost in their own thoughts to comprehend the words slipping past the other's mouth. Slipping into a world of sorrow and loneliness which they would never return from had their band mates not helped them one Christmas Eve. This is the beginning of the cliché tale of how Donghyuck and Minhyung finally found peace with each other and made up (out).

 It was Christmas Eve, Minhyung's least favorite time of the year. Don't get him wrong, he loves the presents he receives and he loves giving them out to his close friends and family as well, but recently (last year) Christmas has been ruined for him. Especially Christmas Eve. He just can't seem to get festive anymore and he doesn't care what the members think at all at this point. You see last Christmas Eve was the day Donghyuck had stopped talking to him. He began ignoring Minhyung completely and Minhyung didn't know what to do. He'd done nothing wrong, but suddenly the man of his dreams (literally) was ignoring him, pushing past him as if he'd never existed, and it hurt. To say the pain he felt in his chest was minimal was a huge understatement. He wished he could clutch onto his heart and rip it out then stomp on it repeatedly, at least that would hurt less than the pain he felt right now. Maybe he's exaggerating a little (a lot) but he honestly doesn't care because Donghyuck's ignoring him and he doesn't want to pretend to be happy and festive while Donghyuck sits there and acts as if he doesn't exist. He blatantly rejects Renjun, who came in decked out in his green Christmas sweater and reindeer antlers on top of his mahogany hair (that sticks out in random places as if there were hands that were laced into his hair), when he had asked Minhyung if he'd like to wear the last pair of antlers. Renjun leaves quickly and quietly mumbles something about complaining to Chenle because at least he listens.

 It was only thirty minutes later that Minhyung finally crawled out of his room, and he only did so because he was bribed with the last piece of apple pie from the previous day. He sits on the couch with a huff as he is offered the controller for the game console. He is stiff when he first plays which is why he loses to Chittaphon, Jisung, and the epitome of losing at Mario Kart: Taeil. After losing half of his dignity to Taeil he temporarily forgot about his saltiness with his so called best friend and began to enjoy whooping ass until Jeno froze up while trying to throw a blue shell and looked toward the kitchen, with a stone face he'd never seen Jeno show before, almost as if he were jealous. He followed Jeno's gaze and found Jaemin and Donghyuck making drinks for everyone in the kitchen, but what he noticed next was what Jeno's eyes were fixated on: The lone mistletoe hanging from the doorway to the kitchen. Minhyung's expression became as hard as Jeno's as he watched his crush get ready to walk under the mistletoe with the pretty boy. As soon as they walk under the mistletoe Taeyong walks up to them and stops them while pointing up to the object that seemed to be taunting Minhyung. Donghyuck and Jaemin look at each other briefly before Jaemin looks around and then locks eyes with Jeno. Jeno smiles through what Minhyung assumes to be jealousy and nods his head as if nothing is wrong. Upon receiving the go ahead, Jaemin quickly pecked Donghyuck on the cheek and laughed off the embarrassment as he went to sit in Jeno's lap and cuddle with him. Jeno smiled and Kissed Jaemin on the cheek and all Minhyung could do was sit and watch while feeling cold and empty on the inside. Minhyung had noticed Donghyuck's lack of movement under the mistletoe and realized he had stopped because Chenle had walked under it right after Jaemin had left and the mistletoe police had decided to stop them and wait for a kiss again. Chenle looked around to find a very upset Renjun glaring holes into Donghyuck's head. He quickly mouthed a 'sorry' before quickly pecking Donghyuck's cheek and then walking quietly over to Renjun and lacing his fingers into his hair and bringing him in for a sweet kiss.

_So that's why Renjun's hair was tousled earlier..._

 The members decide to have a Christmas movie marathon and stay up until midnight so they could exchange gifts right when the clock strikes twelve. It was halfway through the first movie, A Christmas Carol, when Taeyong insists that Donghyuck and Chittaphon go get drink refills for everyone since they'd seen the movie the most. Although they complained, they did eventually get up and make drinks for the whole crew. Youngho notices that they walk under the mistletoe together and tenses up, but he has time to relax because nobody comments on it until they walk back under simultaneously and this time Taeil walks up to them stopping them in their tracks. Chittaphon rolls his eyes, blows a kiss to Youngho, and then dramatically grabs Donghyuck's face and places a sloppy kiss (full of wet sound effects) right on his cheek. Donghyuck shoves him away and wipes his cheek in disgust. Minhyung looks away and pretends he didn't notice the way Donghyuck searched the room looking for something and tried to keep his attention focused on the movie and not on the fact that he wanted to rip Chittaphon's head off. He continues to keep his eyes only focused on the movie until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks to find Donghyuck looking at him with puppy eyes, the puppy eyes he uses on Minhyung when he asks Minhyung to do something he would normally say no to.

"You haven't even asked me anything, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know I've been a dick, but I want my best friend back."

"So wait, you ignore me for a year and suddenly you want your best friend back?"

"Yes I-"

"So what about me, huh?"

"You?"

"Yeah, me. I've had to sit in my room wondering what I did to piss you off so much that you wanted to ignore me. I sat in my room for a whole year wondering what I've done to make you mad and now you suddenly want to have your best friend back?"

"Yeah I-"

"I wanted my best friend back last Christmas when you first started ignoring me."

I-"

"I wanted my best friend back when I had to debut with NCT U. I wanted my best friend back when I had to debut with NCT 127 and the only time he'd talk to me was on camera. I wanted my best friend back when I was the leader of NCT Dream and I had no idea what I was doing, when I was stressed and depressed. I wanted my best friend back when I needed him the most, but he wasn't there for me. He wasn't there to help me figure out the three sub units I debuted in, he wasn't there when I wasn't confident enough in my rapping skills, he wasn't there when I struggled with the new dance moves so much that I had to stay until four in the morning practicing to make the dance perfect, and he wasn't there when I had no idea what I was doing and needed him to tell me that it was okay if I made a mistake because nobody's perfect and everyone makes mistakes. I needed him to tell me to stop worrying about the stress and the pressure. I needed him to tell jokes and call me names."

"Minhyung, I-"

"I needed you Donghyuck, and you weren't there for me. Do you know how hard that is? How hard it was needing you and trying to understand why you were keeping your distance? It was painful, it hurt like hell, but I couldn't do anything about it because whenever I tried to fix whatever mistake I made you would just brush past me as if I never existed. I was invisible to you and it hurt like hell. I wanted my best friend and you never came. I needed you Hyuck, but you weren't there."

"Minhyung-"

"And now you're sitting here telling me you want your best friend back?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't Donghyuck. You never mean it when you do something on impulse."

 Minhyung turned to see Donghyuck sniffling and wiping at his eyes while keeping his gaze from reaching Minhyung's eyes. Minhyung instantly feels bad, like he's the person that's been the dick in the situation and he immediately grabs Donghyuck's face and begins wiping his tears while mumbling that it's okay and that he forgives him. He quickly pulls Donghyuck into a hug and begins rubbing soothing circles on Donghyuck's back. Soon he finds himself cuddling with Donghyuck while watching the next Christmas movie on the list: How the Grinch Stole Christmas. It was about thirty minutes into the movie when Jisung went to pee and when Taeyong insisted that Minhyung should make some popcorn. Instead of complaining like he wanted to do, Minhyung gets up and makes the popcorn and when he returns he bumps into someone right under the goddamned mistletoe. Before either of the two mistletoe police actually has any time to get up and stop either boy, Jisung quickly jumps on Minhyung and kisses his cheek before scurrying back to his position on the reclining chair. Minhyung walks back and sits next to Donghyuck oblivious to the look of pure jealousy radiating off of Donghyuck and just goes back to watching the movie. Donghyuck eventually calms down and practically melts back into Minhyung's side.

 The next time it happens is when Donghyuck and Taeil go into the kitchen for another round of drink refills. They quickly come out together and both stop in their tracks looking at each other as if they'd just seen a ghost. They both frantically look around for an escape as a very annoyed Taeyong mumbles a 'who the hell put up that goddamn mistletoe any damn way?' Taeil quickly kissed Donghyuck on the cheek adding fuel to Minhyung's jealousy that had started with Jaemin and his hands all over Donghyuck at the beginning of the night. Once the second movie ends Yoonoh commits mistletoe suicide and asks Donghyuck to help cook dinner. When Donghyuck agrees and stands up Dongyoung huffs in annoyance as he walks under the mistletoe; at the exact same time as Yoonoh. Yoonoh rolls his eyes and kisses Donghyuck on the cheek before going to start dinner. Donghyuck goes in to help Yoonoh leaving a fuming Minhyung behind to wallow in self pity.

 Donghyuck comes back into the living room almost an hour later to tell everyone that dinner is done. Yuta and Sicheng just so happen to be running into the kitchen that they forget there is a mistletoe until they both catch a glimpse of it and mumble a quick 'fuck' before both looking at Donghyuck and kissing him on each cheek. Hansol and Kun laugh it off as Minhyung's blood boils. Yoonoh notices the shift in Minhyung's attitude and questions him on it.

"Yo, Mark (everyone calls him Mark besides Donghyuck, only Donghyuck has the luxury of calling him Minhyung and vice versa with Donghyuck) what's wrong?"

"I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been waiting all damn day to eat."

"Okay."

 Everything was fine and dandy from then on until the end of dinner when everyone walks out one by one leaving Minhyung and Donghyuck to be the last ones to leave. They were the two unlucky members who had to clean up the mess from dinner so when they finally finished they walked out to see a big semi circle formed right outside the entrance to the kitchen. Both boys looked at the fifteen people surrounding them curiously until Taeyong pointed up and they both looked up simultaneously, each boy letting out a groan of frustration upon seeing the one object they hated most. Minhyung and Donghyuck look at each other then back to the group of boys and violently shake their heads no.

"Come on, it's a tradition."

 Donghyuck scoffs before replying.

"Well, it's a stupid tradition."

 Minhyung's smile fades a little bit before he catches himself and forces himself to smile the rest as he clutches his heart and pretends to feign being hurt. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Minhyung but laughs none the less.

"Just kiss him on the cheek and get it over with."

"Shut up TY Track."

 After chuckling at Taeyong's embarrassed face, Minhyung rolls his eyes and goes for Donghyuck's cheek. Chittaphon sneaks up behind Donghyuck, who's sticking his cheek out for Minhyung, and quickly turns Donghyuck's head right before Minhyung kisses Donghyuck's cheek effectively connecting their lips. Donghyuck's eyes widen before he quickly closes his eyes and laces his fingers into Minhyung's hair. Minhyung wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist as he pulls Donghyuck closer. Minhyung tilts his head to deepen the kiss as the clock strikes twelve and Minhyung thanks the gods of the mistletoe for giving him the best Christmas present he could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those that stuck to the end of this disgusting fic! It's so cringey I'm crying honestly. I don't even know what I'm doing with myself. I honestly had this for so long but I've been having personal issues but Pentagon, Pentagon has made me so happy. They've literally brought me happiness along with Nct so now I'm back to write this Christmas themed one shot two months after Christmas....I also have a new years themed one, but that's for another time. I'm out of my funk and I'm so ready to write for everyone. Sorry for being MIA, but I'm here now! I love you all  
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
